Are you blind?
by Dilavri
Summary: Naminé likes Roxas. Roxas has Xion. Xion is a b*tch. There, terrible summary done. Read and review? I don't own KH. First english fic(:
1. Chapter 1

- _**Are you blind?-**_

_**_Little secret_**_

_**I just want to say, I don't hate Xion XD **_

"Um, Naminé?" said Roxas.

"What?" I asked while I ate a piece of mi waffles.

"Can you answer your damn cell phone?"

"What? Oh" I didn't notice it was ringing.

Guess my waffles were too good.

I went outside of the restaurant; I don't like answering phone calls in front of people.

"Hello?" I said.

The person who called me needs to have a good reason for doing it, because I was enjoying my waffles.

"Naminé, it's me, Kairi"

"What do you want? I was eating my waffles" I said angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a date with Sora!" she screamed happily.

"Good! Have fun"

"Thanks! Call you later, bye" after that, she hung up.

I sighed. Kairi and Sora were obviously in love for many years, but they were too shy to admit it. But now… finally! Think they were just friends for like… 4 years? Yeah.

I went inside the restaurant. Time to finish those waffles!

Wait…

"ROXAS!" I screamed. I don't scream that loud. Actually, I don't know if that was even considered a 'scream'.

Did he really just do that?

"I'm sorry! I was hungry"

"Apologize, NOW"

"Ugh, I'm sorry for eating your waffles, queen of the universe Naminé" he muttered.

"Next time I'll show no mercy!"I joked. I sat in my chair. "I'm bored, can we do something?"

"My brain is not working today" Roxas said as he checked his cell phone.

"Ugh… Oh, I almost forgot to tell you… Kairi and Sora are dating!"

"Really? I thought they were too shy to confess their feelings" he said surprised.

"I thought that too" I smiled. "Good for them"

"Yeah… well, I got to go, Xion just texted me and she wants me to be with her" he said while he stood up.

That name makes me sick. Xion.

She's a bitch. She cheated on Roxas. But he gave her a second chance.

Really Stupid, right?

"Don't you even say that name" I hissed.

"Naminé, you know I love her!"

"She cheated on you! I don't think she loves you…" I mumbled.

"She loves me, Naminé. Talk to you later" he said as he waved good-bye. Roxas is an idiot. You know what? Roxas is more than an_ 'idiot'._

I left the restaurant. Don't know where the hell I can go. Meh, I'll go to my house. I need to play some videogames.

I entered my house, I don't care if it's a mess, I just need to get Roxas out of my head.

I don't need him. I have a Nintendo64.

_Super Mario 64_, _Ocarina of time_ or _Conker's Bad Fur day_? Tough question. Screw it, _Ocarina of time_ bitches!

I sighed. _Water temple_, here I come!

But before I could start the damn temple, my stupid cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered a little annoyed. (A little? HA!)

"Naminé!" said a girly voice. It was Olette.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Meh, not much. Hey, do you want to meet me at the park? I'm bored!"

"Ok, see you in 5 minutes!" I answered.

"See ya!" she replied.

I clicked the 'End call' button. I saved my game. Maybe someday I'll be able to complete that stupid temple. Geez Nintendo, what the hell you were thinking?

I left my house and I walked to the park. It wasn't that far away.

"Naminé, over here!" I searched for Olette's voice. Finally, I found her.

"Oh, hey! Long time no see" I said while I hugged her.

"I missed you! Hey, how is Roxas?" she asked. Ugh, just when I forgot about that idiot.

"Bleh, he and Xion are still together" I said angrily. That bitch.

"Are you jealous?" She chuckled a little bit.

ME? JEALOUS? HA!

"What? No!" I blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little jealous to me" she smiled at me.

"Look, she cheated on Roxas, but the idiot forgave her. That makes me mad"

"Oh, I see… I think '_Naminé and Roxas' _sounds better than _'Xion and Roxas' _"

"I know… I-I mean!" I blushed more. "Uh, don't tell anyone i like him, please..."

"Don't worry, Nam!" she said with a little smile.

The time went pretty fast. We talked about stupid stuff.

9:12 pm, time to go home.

I said goodbye to her, then I walked to my house. I checked my Facebook.

**Naminé Izumi: **_Olette Sato, thanks for bringing up that topic. Now I can't sleep._

**Comments-  
****Olette Sato: ** But now i know a little secret…  
**Naminé Izumi: **Shut up!  
**Roxas Hikari: **Secret? Tell me!  
**Kairi Yagami: **I wanna know too!  
**Naminé Izumi: **Go away! Olette won't say anything, right?  
**Olette Sato: **Yeah… sure…

_**Um... this is my first chapter... so yeah... review? I know, i suck at english xD sorry**_


	2. Oh my god

_**-Are you blind?-**_

_**_Oh my god _**_

_**Again, I don't hate Xion! (:**_

Fuck you dreams, why do you end in the best part? I don't want to get out of my house.

I don't even feel like going out today. I just want to play Pokémon and eat.

_Ring!_

Really? Now?

_Ring!_

Ugh, fine.

I answered the stupid phone.

"What?" I asked. I didn't care if I sounded rude.

"Hello, Naminé" It was Kairi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I WAS GOING TO PLAY SOME VIDEOGAMES!" I yelled.

"Geez woman, calm down!"

"Just tell me what the hell you want"

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake, it's late you know… I also wanted to tell you that we are going out to the Mall in a couple hours"

"Look, I don't feel like going out today, and I'm really tired" I sighed.

"Well I don't care; we are going out to there anyways"

"No!"

"And, what were you and Olette were talking about yesterday? Little secret huh?"

END CALL. I don't want to talk about that.

I looked at the time. 12:00 pm? Shit, I haven't really ate and it's really late.

Meh.

** OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Crap!" Roxas said as he accidentally dropped _another_ glass. "Sorry!"

"You owe me 4 glasses now, Roxy" I said.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"A '_sorry_' won't fix 4 broken glasses" I giggled. He looks kind of cute while he's apologizing.

Stop it, Naminé.

He sighed and laughed. "Yeah, I know" He sat down in the couch, next to me. Did I tell him to take a break? No. Now make me a sandwich.

"I'm hungry! Make me a sandwich or something" I said.

"Fine" he walked into the kitchen. "OH SHIT!"

Now a plate? Really? Go ahead, break everything.

"Roxas… STOP BREAKING MY FUCKING DISHES!" I yelled.

"SORRY!" he yelled back. Now I need to clean up the mess.

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. OH SHIT! I FORGOT! DAMMIT!

"Naminé! Put some shoes on! I don't want to clean blood too" He joked.

"Sorry" I walked into my bedroom to get some shoes. Then I went to help Roxas. Well, not help, I just wanted to make myself the sandwich, Roxas would end up breaking up more dishes.

He actually cleaned up all the glass bits. Good.

"Sorry" he apologized, again.

"Just go and watch TV, I'm going to make us something to eat" I said with a small grin.

"Fine" he said. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

Bread, ham, lettuce, tomato and cheese. Done. Roxas, it wasn't that difficult you know.

I made two sandwiches, one for Roxas and one for me. I walked into the living room and gave the sandwich to the idiot.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" I took a bite out of my sandwich.

_Ring! _

Ugh. "Roxas, is that your cell phone?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, it's Xion" he answered the call. "Hello? Yeah. Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ugh, goodbye" I mumbled. I already knew he was going out with her.

"See ya" he kissed my cheek and left.

**-30 minutes later-**

"HEY NAMINÉ!" the door was Kairi.

"What the hell?" I said.

"You, me, Mall. NOW" she took my hand and made me get inside her car. Damn you, Kairi. What did I told you when you called me? I _didn't feel like going out!_ Ugh.

She drove to the Mall, it was HUGE. I think it was the hugest thing I've ever seen. This place is like Kairi's house.

She parked the car and we walked to the mall entry. I can't imagine how this place would end in an earthquake.

"Yay!" she seemed really excited, like a little kid in a Zoo.

"Hey, I'll go get some ice-cream, you can go to your clothing shops" I told her.

"Fine!" she said happily. This girl loves clothing. Like crazy.

I walked towards the ice-cream shop, but I recognized two faces. Roxas and Xion. Great. Perfect.

"Roxy, come on!" Xion begged. _Roxy_? I can only call him like that! Ugh.

"Xion, I don't have enough money for that!" Roxas replied. I looked into the ice-cream she wanted. Holy shit. SO EXPENSIVE! Well, at least for an ice-cream cone price. If I was Roxas girlfriend, I would choose something cheaper. But I'm not his _**girlfriend**_ so…

"Please!" she said. So, she always gets what she wants, huh?

Roxas sighed. "Fine"

"Yay! Thanks Roxy!" She then told the employee what she wanted.

"What about you, sir?" the employee asked Roxas. He he, 'sir'.

"Um, I don't have enough money for me…" he mumbled. "Oh, that's all, how much is it?"

"7 dollars" he replied. Hey, that was expensive, and just for a damn ice-cream with nothing in special!

Roxas gave the money to the guy. Xion grabbed the treat.

Finally, my turn!

"What do you want, young woman?" the employee asked me.

"Cut the crap Axel" I giggled. He smiled.

"Sorry! Do you want cookies and cream, right?" he said with a smile.

I nodded.

"Naminé, I think it's about time to try a different ice-cream flavor" Axel said. Never. Cookies and cream ice-cream is the reason of my existence!

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

He laughed. "There you go" he handed me the ice-cream cone and I gave him the money. Oh god, this looks so fucking delicious.

I was going to walk out of there, but I notice Roxas was looking at my cold treat. He loves this ice-cream flavor too.

"Axel, can you please give another one?" I asked.

"Um, sure" he said. He gave me the other cookies and cream cone and I paid him, again.

"Roxas, do you want it?" I asked.

"R-really? Thanks Naminé!" he said happily. I gave him the ice-cream.

Xion glared at me. What a shitty girlfriend.

I left the ice-cream shop while I finished my delicious treat.

Now, let's find Kairi. Now that is an adventure.

"Naminé, over here!" What? Kairi? I walked towards her.

"I was going to look for you, but you are here earlier" I said.

"Yeah… Um, Naminé… look over there…" she pointed someone. What?

I looked where she was pointing. Hell no, this is not happening.

Xion and Riku were kissing.

I took a picture of them with my cell phone. Maybe I'll show this to Roxas.

Speaking of him, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?

"Where the hell is Roxas?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know… oh look, there he is!" Kairi said.

The idiot was talking with Sora.

HOLY SHIT ROXAS, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS KISSING WITH RIKU!

Oh god I don't know what to do.

_**So… how was it? XD I SUCK at English fics. Um, review? No? ok. :c**_


	3. Liar? Me? HA!

_**-Are you blind?-**_

_**_Liar? Me? HA! _**_

_**Holy shit I'm TERRIBLE with English fics, you don't need to remind me.**_

_**Um… final chapter (? - - - - Meh, Again, I don't hate Xion! (:**_

Oh god, my brain! Too much thinking. I'm going to explode.

What happened yesterday… I'm not sure if it's a good idea to show Roxas the picture. I mean, this would break his little heart, and I don't want to see that. Sure, I was mad with Xion when I saw her kissing with Riku, but, I didn't think about this.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I have the power to decide if Xion and Roxas can still be a couple. I obviously know the answer. SCREW HER! But, Roxas feelings… ugh.

Time to check Facebook; I need to think about other stuff.

**Naminé Izumi: **_Someone, please, make me a cake or something._

**Comments-  
Kairi Yagami: **Hey, I have an idea! Want me to go to your house? You know, bake cookies n' stuff.  
**Sora Hikari: **Can I go with you?  
**Roxas Hikari: **I want to bake cookies too!  
**Kairi Yagami: **What do you say, Nam?  
**Naminé Izumi: **Fine.

"Sora, calm down!" Kairi yelled.

"Yay, Sugar cookies!" Sora screamed happily. This boy loves sugar. Like crazy.

"Hm… let's see… 1 egg… 2 ¾ cups of flour… Naminé, are you listening to me?" Roxas asked.

"What? Oh, yeah" I smiled. I didn't even know he was talking to me.

"Repeat what I just said" He said firmly. Fuck.

"Shit… Um…" I mumbled.

He sighed. "Just, get the ingredients"

"Okay!" I answered.

"2 ¾ cups of flour, 1 egg, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, ½ teaspoon of baking powder, 1 cup of butter, 1 ½ cups of white sugar and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract" Roxas said.

"There you have them. First step?" I said while placing the ingredients in the table.

"We need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees F" Sora said.

Kairi preheated the oven. "Next step?" she asked.

"We need to stir the flour, baking soda, and baking powder" Roxas said.

I mixed all the dry ingredients in small bowl. "Now what?"

"In another bowl, cream together the butter and sugar; then beat the egg and vanilla" Sora answered. This boy is a professional when it comes to baking.

Kairi did all the things that Sora said. "Next?"

"Combine the dry ingredients with the wet ones" I said.

Roxas mixed the ingredients, creating the cookie dough. He made teaspoon full dough-balls in the sheets. He placed the sheets in the oven.

"Now let's wait 9 minutes" I said as I placed the remaining ingredients in their respective places in the kitchen. I sat down on my couch.

The time went by pretty quickly.

"The cookies are done!" Sora said happily. "Can I have one?"

"Not yet" Roxas said.

"Pleeease?" he begged.

"No"

"Ugh, fine" Sora said.

I sighed. I still don't know if I'm going to tell him.

"Naminé?" I looked up. Roxas?

"What?" I asked. Holy shit he is getting close to me.

"Is something wrong?" He seemed a little worried.

"Um… no… I'm fine" I tried to smile, but I think I failed.

Roxas laughed. "Don't lie to me" then he walked towards the kitchen.

"Who wants a cookie?" Kairi said.

"ME!" Sora yelled. Calm down! Geez.

"Me!" Roxas said.

"Me too!" I grabbed a cookie. HOLY SHIT! SO GOOD! I'm surprised.

"Good job everyone, these are delicious" Sora said.

We played some videogames, like Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"HA, I WON!" I laughed. Losers.

"Fuck you, Kirby" Sora mumbled. "Anyways, I got to go"

"What? Is not even 4:00 pm" Kairi said.

"I know, but I need to take care of my niece" Sora said.

"I want to meet her!" Kairi said. She LOVES little kids. I actually don't like children, they are too much for me to handle.

"Okay then, see you later, Naminé, Roxas!" Sora said. Kairi and he waved good-bye and left.

"Hey, want to go to the park?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, sure!" I replied.

_**-15 minutes later…-**_

We arrived there. But, I recognized a face. Xion. Fuck.

"Roxy!" she walked towards us. "Um, why are you with my boyfriend?"

"Did you forgot that I'm his best friend?" I said. Idiot.

"Oh, yeah, you are right." she answered.

"Hey, Xion!" Roxas greeted happily. She kissed him. Ugh, gross.

I sighed. "Bleh" I mumbled.

"Got a problem?" she asked.

Naminé, it's now or never.

"Yes, actually" I pulled out my phone and searched for the picture. I sighed. "Roxas, your 'girlfriend' was kissing with Riku" I showed him the picture.

"W-what?" he muttered.

"What? NO! Liar!" Xion said angrily.

"Liar? Bitch, you have lied Roxas like a billion times!" I replied.

"Xion, why?" Roxas asked. Oh shit, now he's sad.

"Roxy…" she tried hugging Roxas, but he quickly dodged her.

"Naminé was right… you are… Ugh!" Roxas said.

Xion started crying. I kind of felt bad for her.

"Roxas, I love you…"

"Fuck you, this is over" Roxas said. I clearly saw the anger in his eyes. Wait; did I just heard a '_fuck you_' from Roxas? Well that's strange.

"Please…" Xion said.

"Naminé, let's go" Roxas started walking.

I sighed. I stopped walking. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Why?" he asked.

"For showing you this picture"

"Naminé, thank you for making me realize she just used me. I just need time, okay?" he said with a small smile.

I smiled back. "Don't worry; I'll be there for you if you need something"

"Thanks, see you tomorrow" He waved goodbye and he left.

**-2 months later-**

"Naminé" Roxas asked me.

"Hm?" I notice he was nervous. Why?

"Would you… you know… go on a date with me?" He blushed. Oh my god, FUCK YEAH!

"Are you over with the Xion thing?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll go with you" I smiled.

"R-really?" he seemed pretty excited.

I laughed a little, he is so cute sometimes.

Oh god he's looking at my lips. Is he really going to kiss me?

I heard some giggles.

"Shut up Kairi!" Is that… Sora's voice?

OH HELL NO.

"WHERE ARE YOU, KAIRI, SORA?" Roxas yelled.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Dammit Kairi!" Sora yelled, but at the same time he was laughing. I don't know if that's even possible.

"Sorry!" she replied with a light chuckle.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said. Kairi and Sora just laughed and they walked away.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple hours, in the park" Roxas said. He winked at me. Holy fuck he is so handsome.

"This weather is so nice" I said calmly.

We were at the park, looking at the stars. Beautiful night.

"Yeah…Um, Naminé…" Roxas said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"W-would y-you l-like to be my…um… girlfriend?"

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? AM I DREAMING?

"Yes!" I said happily.

He smiled. He began to come closer to my lips.

And I think you know what happened.

_**So there, finished :D! Review? No? Okay. *cries in a corner***_


End file.
